1. The Old Art
Tissue biopsy is essential for many studies including histopathological, Immunohistological & histochemical studies.
Biopsy can be done by a biopsy needle with a sharp edge to cut the sample & carry it out side the body. In the needle biopsy metal sheath passes an internal metal needle to allow piercing of the overlying tissues.
2. Defect in the Old Art
There is no sure sign that the tip of the needle has arrived to the target tissue this depends partially on the accuracy of the imaging technique & the experience of the operator, there is also a delay in the diagnostic results.
It is not uncommon that valuable days are lost to receive a pathological report of failure to take the biopsy from the target tissue.